Who Knew?
by KeiChanz
Summary: An unfortunate event befalls Kagome and her hanyou savior arrives just in the nick of time.


So I first started this _right_ when I first got my laptop back. I was so excited that I could finally write again and I just started typing whatever came to mind, and this is the result. I'm proud with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters associated with him. I am merely borrowing them from the lovely Rumiko Takahashi so I can have them obey my every whim and command.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

"Say that again; I _dare_ you."

Sharp claws flexed meaningfully around the frail human neck and lightly dug into the sensitive flesh, silently telling his purpose.

Frightened grey eyes stared wide-eyed at the pools of molten amber glaring back with such a ferocity the human had to wonder if he just shorted his life expectancy by thirty years. Pinned against a wall and a strong body of a _half-demon_ with a hand clasped firmly around his throat with the intention of crushing it if he gave the wrong answer wasn't exactly how he'd pictured his death.

The hand flexed again, razor claws digging into his neck in impatience and the human sucked in a frantic breath, trying to swallow the rather large lump lodged in his throat. But that proved to be quite difficult when the hand of a hanyou was wrapped around your throat, preventing anything from passing in or out.

"I-I—I wasn't g-going to! I swear! I-I was only j-joking!" he stammered, his voice a high-pitched squeak and echoing throughout the dark narrow alley. The hand squeezed and a chocked gasp sputtered between a pair of paling lips. The stale smell of urine penetrated the air and the half-demon's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Don't you tell me that bullshit," the hanyou snarled, a low, dangerous growl trickling up his throat to escape a pair of pulled back lips, revealing menacing sharp fangs. "That's a pretty _fucked up_ joke to play on someone, you twisted son of a bitch."

"Inuyasha…" a young woman whimpered from her position on the ground, large chocolate eyes widened in shock. The flesh around her left eye was swollen and bruised, the darkened colors of yellow and bluish-purple beginning to surface and creating a grotesque swirl of color upon her tear streaked cheek. She was pale, her white blouse gapping and showing a wide expanse of flesh from where it had been ripped at he collar. White lace peeked from under the torn fabric; dark smudges blemishing the pristine lace from where grimy hands had ruthlessly tried to pry away the obstacle that kept them from their destination.

Her forest green skirt lay in tatters beside her on the ground with her long legs exposed and folded to the side at an attempt to keep what was left of her dignity. Kagome felt dirty, used; she didn't think even a million baths or showers would be able to wash away the filthiness she felt on her skin.

The hanyou ignored her in favor of growling low in his chest, amber orbs narrowing dangerously as he glared at the pathetic excuse for a human before him. "How _dare_ you fucking touch Kagome like that, you goddamn bastard." Inuyasha spat, issuing pressure on the already bruised neck and pressing him harder into the cold brick wall.

"I—_please_—"

"_Shut up_." The deadly quietness of the words had the amateur mugger trembling against the wall, pathetic sounds of fright escaping his mouth as he stared helplessly at the enraged half-demon.

Crimson flashed across golden eyes briefly before a truly dangerous growl erupted in his chest, lips pulled back in a feral snarl meant to intimidate. "If I _ever_ find out that you've so much as _looked_ at Kagome or if I find you're even within the same fucking _breathing_ distance, I'll make you regret the day you _ever_ met me." Inuyasha threatened, squeezing his hand for emphasis. "Got me?"

The unfortunate mugger could only nod fervently, eyes shut tight as tears of fright leaked out of his eyes to stream down his cheeks in a salty trail.

With one last snarl, Inuyasha tossed him to the ground unceremoniously and watched in disgust as the mugger quickly scrambled to his feet, nearly falling over himself in his haste and then he was gone, vanishing around the corner with his scent rapidly fading. Smart man.

As soon as the boy's scent had completely disappeared, Inuyasha turned and quickly strode over to the woman cowering on the ground against the wall and knelt before her, concern for the young woman softening his previously gruff facade. He whispered her name and tenderly cupped her cheek, gently grazing his thumb across the swollen and bruised flesh. His eyes skimmed over her lithe form, searching for any further wounds that might have been inflicted. Her eye, thankfully, seemed to be the only major injury and that would most likely clear up in a week or so, give or day a few days.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Inuyasha's gaze flicked back up to her face, his gut wrenching at the raw horror still etched upon her flawless features. The urge to protect flared within him widely and he gathered her in his arms, cradling her frail body against his hard chest and smoothing a hand down her raven hair soothingly. He felt her hands clutch his haori tightly as she smashed her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking with unsuppressed sobs.

Inuyasha rocked her back and forth, his arms tightening around her. "Shh, Kagome. It's all right now. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you, okay? I promise. Shh…" The half-demon continued to coo and sooth her until her sobs died down to sniffles and hiccoughs, her form still slightly trembling in his arms.

He frowned and pulled away only to shrug out of his haori and wrap it around her securely before standing up with Kagome in his arms, her own arms automatically shifting to swathe around his neck with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Take me home," Kagome whispered and Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice.

They arrived at the Higurashi Shrine in a little over ten minutes and, lucky enough for them, Inuyasha could not smell any of her family members present in the house. They must have been out for the night, he decided as he wordlessly carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom where he knew she would want to go. He set her down on the edge of the bathtub and crouched before her, one hand braced on her thigh while the other gently tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked her softly, searching her dark eyes with his own amber pools.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Kagome nodded and willed a smile for him. It didn't reach her eyes. "Y-yeah. I'll be…okay."

He looked like he didn't believe her but let it go for now. He nodded once, slowly. "I'll be right outside." Inuyasha stood and exited the room, softly closing the door behind him.

She sat that for a few minutes, digesting everything that had happened in the last half hour. She had almost been raped and the shock left her numb, cold, and unfeeling. She had never even imagined that something like that would ever happened to her. Kagome had never entertained the thought that she wouldn't be safe or unprotected.

Because _he_ had always been there.

Her protector, her knight in red fire-rat furs. He was always there, wasn't he? Protecting her, saving her, providing her safety, and all with a smartass comment and a determined scowl. He had never let anything happen to her before, so she had no reason to believe that she would ever be unprotected or harmed.

But now she wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Granted, he _had_ shown up before the boy had done anything more than just give her a black eye, and Kagome was grateful for that, but there would always be that little shadow of doubt lingering just below the surface that Kagome had a feeling she would harbor for quite some time now until she felt safe enough to completely trust her surroundings again.

A sharp pain suddenly pounded into Kagome's head and she swayed in her seat, a bout of dizziness overcoming her as she raised a shaky hand to her head. She winced and squeezed her eyes shut tight, the lights suddenly becoming unbearable to her sensitive eyes. She felt nauseas and wrapped an arm around her waist, the color draining from her face.

"Inuyasha," she whimpered pathetically, skeptical that he would even hear it her voice was so wispy.

But not two seconds later the door opened and Kagome was vaguely aware of a pair of strong arms circling her form before the sound of her retching reached her ears as she leaned over the toilet. She was thankful for the hand that was holding her hair away from her face and for the soothing warmth on her back from his other clawed hand as it rubbed along the length of her spine.

When she finished, Kagome drew in shaky breaths and leaned back into her hanyou's chest, the strength draining out of her. Inuyasha easily supported her slight weight and silently reached over to flush the toilet. Seeing the girl in his arms so distraught and miserable made his heart ache and he bit back a concerned whine. He needed to be strong, damn it, not sound like some pathetic little pansy that couldn't hold his own. Kagome needed him more than anything right now and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to be there for her.

Sitting back against the tub, he simply held her for a while, patiently waiting for his Kagome to calm down enough to speak again. Usually, patience wasn't his strong point, but when it came down to Kagome, he found that he could be patient for almost anything if it meant that it would make her happy. And right now, he felt as if he had all the time in the world to just sit there with the woman he cared about most in his arms, a companionable silence enveloping the two like a warm blanket.

Time flew by and who knew how long it had been until Kagome finally willed herself to speak although her voice was hoarse and thin. "Can you…help me stand so I can get undressed and take a bath?" she asked softly, a blush tinting her cheeks a nice shade of pink.

Inuyasha remained silent and nodded, not wanting to cause her any more embarrassment that she was obviously feeling. Tightening his grip on her waist, he stood slowly and allowed her to lean on him for a minute before she was able to stand on her own and he obediently turned around without being asked so she could turn on the hot water and undress.

Kagome smiled at his turned back and slowly began to strip, confident he wouldn't peek and tossed her soiled clothes in a pile on the floor. They were garbage now. Later she'd burn them so she never had to look upon them again and _remember. _

Turning off the hot water, she glanced back at the still turned hanyou briefly before slowly submerging herself into the steaming water, wincing slightly then sighing with relief as the water helped relax her tense muscles.

An ear flicked and Inuyasha risked a glance behind him to see if she was in before turning around slowly then promptly stationing himself next to her with his back against the tub, arms crossed and eyes staring at the door.

Kagome figured he wouldn't leave and just smiled at him, shaking her head briefly before going to work on her body, taking a wash cloth and scrubbing her body from head to foot as hard as she could, wanting to feel _clean_ again.

She didn't stop until her whole body was red and raw from her scrubbing, finally satisfied that she at least felt cleaner than she had before. Though deep down, Kagome knew that she would always feel a little dirty, no matter how many showers or baths she took. She could only imagine how she would feel if the boy had actually gone through with it and Inuyasha hadn't arrived in time.

She shuddered despite the now warm water and violently banished those thoughts from her head. There was no need to dwell on what could have happened. Not when Inuyasha was there to prevent it.

Deciding that she'd spent enough time scrubbing and thinking, Kagome sighed and glanced at the silent hanyou before standing warily, careful as to not splash water onto her watchdog. She smiled at the thought. _Watchdog…_ Kagome giggled inwardly to herself and reached over and grasped a while towel hanging on the wall, wrapping it securely about her form.

Inuyasha had stood as well when she did and kept his back to her as she wrapped herself up in a towel, patiently waiting for her to finish up with what he was doing. He didn't exactly have eyes in the back of his head, so he couldn't see what she was doing. His ears didn't help much either because all her heard was a faint "pop!" and then draining water.

And then Kagome stepped ahead of him, walking toward the door and Inuyasha couldn't help but get an eyeful of her shapely legs. The towel certainly didn't leave much to the imagination and he swallowed harshly, fighting back the blush that was threatening to overtake his face. He quickly looked away and shook his head, pushing those thoughts in the back of his head. Stupid brain, thinking those kind of thoughts… And to think that it actually _belonged_ to him. He wasn't much better than Miroku, for fuck's sake!

The sound of a door closing snapped him out of his musings and he realized that he was now standing alone in the bathroom. Kagome must have left without his noticing and went to her room to change. Heaving a sigh, he exited the bathroom and headed toward her room, slumping down against the wall by the door.

He allowed his mind to wonder to the earlier events of the day and he frowned, a low growling leaking from his mouth. Kagome had almost been raped. Had he not showed up in time… No. He mustn't think that. He will always be there to protect Kagome, no matter what. Through thick and thin, through rain or sunshine, Inuyasha would bend over backwards to keep Kagome safe from harm and he would always be there when she needed him most.

_But…I still failed her. She was hurt when I got there, and I promised her and myself that I'd never let anything happen to her. And what do I do? Fucking almost let her get raped! What the hell good am I to her? I'm just some lowly, pathetic hanyou who's managed to fall hard and fast for a beautiful miko who's strictly off limits in my book. But…I can't help it. Even though she probably doesn't feel the same for me… it's hard _not_ to love her. She's just so…so… _

Perfect.

Sweet. Kind. Wonderful. Beautiful. Giving. Caring. Radiant. Beautiful. …Wait. He'd already said that, didn't he?

The door to her room opened and he looked up to find Kagome staring down at him with a soft smile. He stood up and Kagome motioned him into her room, stepping aside to let him pass. He did and she shut the door behind him, walking over to her bed and sitting down on the edge.

Inuyasha sat down next to her and surveyed her body, wincing at the ugly bruise surrounding her eye and dusting her cheek. He reached over before he could stop himself and brushed his fingers across her bruised cheek, noticing the slight wince she gave as his fingers neared the more darkened flesh. He frowned in concern and cupped her chin with his other hand, turning her face toward him and examined the bruise more closely.

Her eyes caught his and he stared into her fathomless brown eyes, his probing fingers becoming a gentle caress as the back of his hand skimmed down her cheek and brushed her neck with his knuckles. Kagome inhaled sharply as the rough flesh of his knuckles grazed her neck and she closed her eyes, relving in his gentle touch as a small shudder crawled down her spine.

Acting on pure impulse, Inuyasha shifted and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms about her lithe form and dragging her legs behind him so that she straddled his waist with her arms swathed around his neck.

Kagome didn't know how she'd ended up in this position but she certainly wasn't regretting it as Inuyasha dipped his head and buried his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling the flesh there with his nose and his lips moving, grazing her skin in a delightfully sinful caress as he whispered things so soft she wasn't able to decipher them. But Kagome was quickly distracted when she felt his hands slip under her shirt and slide up her bare back, his claws trailing along her spine and eliciting a shiver from the girl in his arms.

Inuyasha didn't know what was going on and he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. It just felt so _right _having Kagome in his arms and judging by how her hands sunk into his hair and sought out the two furry appendages hiding within the silver mass, the hanyou didn't think she minded it, either. If anything, his contented rumble from his chest encouraged her and he released a low moan as her deft hands rubbed his ears, starting from the base and working their way up.

Releasing a shudder of his own, the half-demon grazed his lips up along her neck and traced her jawline, just barely missing her lips as he did the same thing to the other side, this time becoming a bit more bolder and flicking his tongue out to sample the enticing flesh of her neck.

Kagome gasped at the warm wetness at her neck and instinctively tilted her head to the side, unknowingly giving him better access to her silken flesh. Her fingers toyed with his ears and Inuyasha growled, leaving heated kisses in his wake as he explored her neck, his hands slipping around from her back to settle on her belly, clawed fingers gently massaging. Her stomach muscles quivered beneath his hands and he inwardly grinned. He has always wanted to touch her soft, but firm stomach, and now that he had, he found that he wanted to touch more of her soft skin, explore her body with his eager hands.

But would she let him? Mentally bracing himself, Inuyasha slide his hands further up north, lips busy suckling on a patch of flesh until it was wet and red. His hands encountered bare flesh upon reaching her chest and he sucked in a breath, wondering what Kagome would do once she realized his hands were no longer being innocent.

Kagome was in a daze, eyes closed and mouth parted in wonder as Inuyasha continued to inflict emotions in her that she has never felt before. She was vaguely aware of the warmth leaving her back and settling upon her abdomen but she paid it no mind and focused on the wonderful sensation of Inuyasha's mouth as he latched onto her neck and began licking and sucking, his fangs lightly scraping her skin and causing a barely noticeable gasp to escape her lips. Gods, but what he was making her feel… It was unlike anything she has ever felt before.

Something brushed her bare breasts and she gasped, eyes flying open and finally realizing that his hands were not longer upon her belly where she thought they were. She blushed as she felt her nipples harden and Kagome lowered her hands to clutch his shoulders tightly, hiding her face in his hoary tresses as his hands intentionally brushing up against her breasts this time. What was he doing?

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, licking his suddenly dry lips as his devious hands seemed to inch up on their own and close around each of the perfect mounds of flesh. Kagome's gasp filled his ears and he felt the hardened peaks push against his palms. Finally lifting his head, the half-demon sought out her eyes and locked gazes with her, a veiled fire in his tawny orbs as his hands slowly began to massage her breasts.

Kagome gasped again and instinctively arched her back into his hands, her face flushed and russet orbs wide as she as stared into his eyes. They were glazed over in passion and she swallowed the lump in her throat, wondering why she was letting him do this to her. She had almost been raped. You'd think she would be scared and hesitant to participate in this sort of play. But for reason…Kagome wasn't scared, not in the least. She trusted Inuyasha with her life and she _wanted_ this. And besides, she knew he wouldn't hesitant to stop should she want him to.

Breathing becoming heavy, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and he dipped his head to slant his mouth over hers, relving in her gasp of surprise and taking that opportunity to delve in and taste her for the very first time. He groaned at her unique taste and drew her bottom lip into his mouth, suckling it and nipping it gently with his fangs.

Kagome whimpered in his arms and her eyes fluttered close, the sensations he was evoking in her overtaking her senses and taking over all rational thought. She explored his mouth with her tongue and released a cry when his hands, still occupied with her breasts, ground their palms against her sensitive nipples in a circular pattern, spreading pleasure throughout her entire body.

Refusing to acknowledge his own excitement, Inuyasha softened the kiss a bit, parting slightly only to give them both a few seconds of air before diving back in and keeping the connection chaste and loving. He had to remind himself that Kagome had just come out of a compromising position and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. But, as it were, his hands had other ideas as they continued to massage and play with her ample breasts, fingers rolling the tight peaks back and forth and pinching slightly.

Pulling back from her mouth, Inuyasha lapped at her lips for a few more seconds before heaving a sigh and resting his head on her shoulder, reluctantly pulling his hands out from underneath her shirt and placing them on her hips. He had to stop. If they went any further… Kagome was in no condition for that right now. And even if they did manage to get that far… he wanted to wait until after Naraku was defeated. And then they'd be able to pick up right where they left off. Oh yes, he'd make sure of that.

Feeling soft hands on his ears, the golden-eyed hanyou lifted his head and looked into the face of the one he loved unconditionally and he felt his heart skip a beat at the smile that was directed at him. He smiled back and rested his forehead against her own, nuzzling their noses together and eliciting a giggle from the woman in his arms.

And then he saw it. There, in her gorgeous, rich brown eyes, was the one emotion that he's wanted to see for the past three years of his pathetic hanyou life. Swirling around in her chocolate depths was the complete love and trust she felt for the hanyou and his heart swelled so much that he thought his chest would burst. But that was impossible. One couldn't die from loving someone too much, could they?

"Inuyasha," she started to say but he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

He shook his head, silver bangs swaying with the movement even as a warm smile curled his lips. "I know," he said softly and planted a soft kiss on her nose. "Me too."

Kagome's eyes widened and a smile of her own blossomed across her face. "Really?" she said softly and he nodded, wrapping his arms around her lithe form and pulling her close. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck and she hid her face in his chest even as Inuyasha rested his chin atop her head and heaved a sigh of contentment.

He was right where he wanted to be and he'd be damned if anyone tried to remove him.

Who knew that such a horrible event could lead to such pleasurable experiences?

Life was strange like that.

And life was finally looking up for him.

**Fini.  
**

* * *

Wow. Just…wow. I was working on pure emotion here, and I had no idea it would turn out so _great. _I absolutely love how this turned out. Anyone agree with me? Haha. And also, _the title is based on the third to last sentence_, just to let you know. It was the best thing I could come up with; if you think you have anything better, then, please, by all means slap 'em at me!

I'd love it if you reviewed and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!

**_Keiko_**


End file.
